


Shattered Voice

by Jadegem02



Series: Shattered Voice [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lance Angst, Langst, Other, everybody is worried, everyone's a mess, lance is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegem02/pseuds/Jadegem02
Summary: The blue lion crashes after a battle and lance is injured and captured by the Galra. The team stages a rescue misssion and get him back. Did they rescue him before permanent damage is done?





	Shattered Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first Voltron FanFiction so I'd love to see how this works out! And I'd love to here how I did, enjoy!

"Lance."

"Lance!"

Everyhing came as a blur, shapes unable to make out, someone in front of him, a shift in his weight meaning someone was carrying him. White hot pain followed. Then soothing calm, a cold sensation forming around the body in the pod.

Everyone waited as the pod closed, 3 weeks. If took hem three weeks to get Lance back. Everyone was a mess, Hunk had been baking for hours every day in hopes that it would lighten his mood about his captured friend. Pudge has been locked up in her room for most of those weeks trying endlessly to find traces of the Galra, to chance Lance being there. Keith training endlessly and Shiro coming in very often, forcing him to eat and rest. Shiro through that time was just trying to keep the team together as much as possible. Allura spent most of her time in the control room room to locate him and Coran with her.

"Paladins, I think you should go rest, we've got Lance is a pod now and he's not due to come or for 3 of your earth days." Allura's voice spoke relieved now that they can rest easily. Very eye turned to rest on Lance standing peacefully in the pod with scratches and bruises littering his body especially on his neck even with the pod suit on. All the paladins looked on edge seeing Lance like that wondering what he went through to get information out of him about the lions and them.

"No offense princess but I'd much rather stay near Lance for the time being." Hunk said walking over next to the pod. "If that is so, then I employ you all to get rest and eat when you are ready to leave."  
\----------------

Waking up was a slow feeling for Lance. He stumbled or if the pod only to be fought by his best friend Hunk. Everyone was looking over him with relief around him, bruises gone and the scratches on his neck reduced to minor scars that were hardly noticeable. He didn't know how to feel having all eyes on him. He slowly got up on his wobbly legs and was immediately crushed in hug from Hunk. "Lance! Buddy we missed you so much! How do you feel?"

Lance didn't answer, he just stood there silently.

"Lance, you ok?" Pidge asked growing in concern. 

Lance opened his mouth to answer looking a little frightened when coughs broke through his chest in the worst sound they had ever heard coming through the blue paladin. He held his throat as he coughed for 30 seconds, terrifying his friends.

"Lance!" The four of them yelled simultaneously. "I'll go get Coran." Keith said as he ran out of the med bay to look for the altean.

Lance stopped coughing but still holding his throat when Coran rushed in with Keith coming back behind him. Coran quickly grabbed a scanner and heading toward Lance, ushering him to a table to sit on for the duration of the scans. Allura cam in shortly after to see that state of the awoken blue paladin.

"Coran, what's wrong with Lance?" Shiro asked sternly, anticipating an answer. "I'm so sorry my boy." Coran mumbled after a few minutes to Lance but everyone herd. Coran turned around, "Lance has had some excruciating damage done to his vocal cords." He announced to the team. "But wouldn't the pods have fixed that when he came out?" Pidge asked, nerved by the new information hat has been shared. "It seems his time in captivity caused the damage to be permanent. He can still speak but it will be extremely painful to do." Coran spoke causing silence once again.

Lance had hot tears pouring down his face, looking away from them as almost ashamed he couldn't speak without major difficulties. He had his arms rapped around him to protect him from the insults he thought he would receive. What would they think of him, mostly muted paladin, how would he communicate with the other teammates? Would they even allow him to stay a paladin?

He was shocked to find them actually huddled around him offering support, crying with him.

"I'm..... Sorry." Lance choked out, his voice raspy and faint, obviously stinging as he coughed afterwards. "You have no reason to apologize Lance, we're here for you." Shiro said as he put a hand on his shoulder, Lance immediately tensed and jerked out of it with a frightened look in his eyes.

Things were a long way before they were going to get better.

The alarms sounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Sooo that's it for now! so again I'd love feedback and more will come soon if you guys want me to continue this!


End file.
